


Mutant and Proud: Pick Up the World

by Emma_Frost



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо школы мутантов Чарльз решил основать школу пикапа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and Proud: Pick Up the World

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста однострочников.

(Поместье. В холле первого этажа Банши и Хавок вешают растяжку: "Mutant and Proud: Pick Up the World". Чарльз Ксавье в инвалидном кресле руководит процессом).  
Чарльз. Правый край выше. Еще, еще... нет, теперь слишком задрали. Опусти чуть ниже. Вот, так хорошо.  
(Банши и Хавок спрыгивают со стульев и любуются растяжкой)  
Чарльз (торжественно). Война никогда не была нашей целью. Соблазн - вот что сделает мутантов достойной частью общества.  
Банши. Мьютант энд прауд!  
Хавок. Пик ап зе ворлд!  
Чарльз. А где Риптайд и Азазель? Они придут на тренировку?  
Банши. Когда я рассказал им про тренинг, Риптайд засмеялся, а Азазель взял его за руку, и они вместе исчезли.  
Чарльз. У меня есть теория по поводу Риптайда. Подозреваю, у него селективная немота. Боится разговаривать, расслабляется только когда выпьет. Ничего страшного, пара занятий, и он избавится от своей робости. А где Хэнк?  
Хэнк. Я здесь (появляется из-за угла)  
(Пауза. Все смотрят на Хэнка)  
Чарльз. О, Хэнк, вижу, ты последовал моему совету. Новая стрижка?  
Хэнк. (мрачно) Да.  
Чарльз. И покрасился.  
Хэнк (еще мрачнее) Да.  
Чарльз. Но почему в зеленый? Синий шел тебе больше.  
Хэнк. Это должен был быть "золотистый блондин", но что-то пошло не так.  
Чарльз. Знаешь, я склоняюсь к мысли, что химия все-таки не твоя область. Итак (воодушевленно). Давайте проверим, что вы запомнили.  
Банши и Хавок (хором) Мьютант энд прауд!  
Чарльз. Да-да, а еще что я вам говорил?  
Банши (громко) Контролируй свою харизму!  
Хавок. Используй силу!  
Банши. Во имя любви!  
Чарльз. Правильно. Но прежде чем я подробно познакомлю вас с теорией, давайте оценим ваши недостатки и обнаружим ваши возможные преимущества.  
(Банши, Хавок и Хэнк выстраиваются в ряд, Чарльз в кресле перемещается вдоль них туда и обратно)  
Чарльз. Начнем с тебя, Хэнк. Ты си.. зеленого цвета, у тебя огромные клыки, очки сидят на тебе криво, и вообще ты похож на животное.  
Хэнк (мрачно) Да.  
Чарльз. Зато ты можешь построить самолет и задушить человека одной рукой.  
Хэнк. Да!  
Чарльз. Осталось придумать, как заинтересовать этим человеческую женщину.  
(смотрит на Хэнка)  
Чарльз. Хэнк, а может, необязательно женщину?  
Хэнк. Да?  
Чарльз. Магазины комиксов, Хэнк. Уверен, ты будешь иметь большой успех у тамошней публики. Мало стройных ног. Много интеллекта.  
Хэнк. Нет!  
Чарльз. Ладно, тогда тебе придется еще раз поэкспериментировать с краской. Этот зеленый совершенно безнадежен. Попробуй оттенок "розовый жемчуг".  
(Хэнк уходит)  
Чарльз. Шон... Банши. Тебе совершенно не удаются шаблонные подходы. Шутка про рыб была откровенно жалкой. Неудивительно, что девушка из аквариума тебя отшила.  
Банши. Да, сэр.  
Чарльз. Тем не менее, с таким цветом волос и такой глоткой у тебя есть шанс. Девушкам нравятся талантливые молодые люди. Займись музыкой. Возьми пару уроков игры на гитаре. Тогда ты сможешь говорить им, что вот-вот запишешь альбом.  
Хавок. Хочешь, научу тебя вилять бедрами, как Элвис?  
Банши. Мне всегда больше нравился Джерри Ли Льюис.  
Хавок. Ты опоздал, он только что ушел.  
Чарльз. Алекс, ты пассивно-агрессивная личность, скрывающая за сарказмом и грубыми шутками своего внутреннего ребенка.  
Хавок. Я ничего не понял из того, что вы сказали, но в этом явно было слишком мало любви.  
Чарльз. Однако тебе вообще ничего не надо делать, просто носи одежду без рукавов.  
Хавок. Так просто?  
Чарльз. Твоя внешность - твоя сильная сторона. Научись ее контролировать.Облегающие майки. Узкие джинсы. Гель для волос. Женщины сами будут бросаться на тебя и требовать внимания.  
Банши. Вы уверены, что это будут женщины?  
Хавок. Завидуешь?  
Чарльз. Нет, Алекс, он ревнует.  
Хавок. Что?!  
Чарльз (отмахиваясь). Потом расскажу, у нас занятие. Независимый вид и неумные остроты - твой дар от природы, воспользуйся этим. Перед тобой не устоит даже самый прочный... бичшилд. (в сторону) Хороший термин, надо бы записать.  
Хавок. Спасибо, Чарльз.  
Чарльз. А теперь давайте развесим плакаты.  
(Хавок и Банши развешивают на стенах плакаты, на которых написаны лозунги: "Make love, not war", "Soyez réalistes - demandez l'impossible" и "Give peace a chance, Erik!")  
Чарльз (любуясь плакатами на стенах). У меня есть мечта.  
Банши (с булавками во рту, прикрепляет плакат к занавеске) Ммм?  
Чарльз. У меня есть мечта, что настанет день, когда Эр... наш мир поймет, что мутанты и люди созданы друг для друга.  
(Хавок и Банши уважительно молчат).  
Чарльз (громче). У меня есть мечта, что настанет день, когда округ Уэстчестер, пустынное место, изнемогающее от накала неудовлетворенных амбиций, будет превращено в оазис любви и разнузданного секса. (задумчиво) Церебрального в том числе.  
(Хавок и Банши молчат неловко).  
Чарльз (еще громче) У меня есть мечта, что настанет день, когда в этой школе будет создана ситуация, в которой мальчики-мутанты смогут держаться за руки с...  
Банши. ...другими мальчиками-мутантами?  
Чарльз. Нет. Я имел в виду улучшение генофонда человеческой цивилизации, Шон. Не будь эгоистом.  
Хавок. Это прекрасная мечта, Чарльз.  
Чарльз. (пожимая плечами) Всего лишь теория нейролингвистического программирования.  
(Открывается дверь, входит Эрик в смокинге, с Рэйвен, Ангелом и Эммой Фрост. Эмма в белом, Ангел в черном, Рэйвен в синем)  
Чарльз. Эрик, добрый вечер. Как провели время?  
Эрик (вытаскивая из карманов смокинга денежные пачки и складывая их на стол) Были в казино.  
Ангел. Отлично повеселились.  
Эмма. Он останавливает шарик, а я читаю мысли крупье и стираю память управляющему.  
Рэйвен. Я превращаюсь в сотрудников казино и ворую фишки.  
Ангел. А я пью коктейли и отвлекаю всех своим декольте.  
Эрик. Еще десять миллионов для твоей школы неудачников, Чарльз.  
Чарльз. Ненавижу читерство.

Fin


End file.
